


Breakfast

by bonghits4algernon (boybestfriends)



Series: Three Squares [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, adam is mentioned but they're just making fun of him, also i hope it shows tht m trying to write antonio n kim as friends, we irritating, yes i took forever to upload this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybestfriends/pseuds/bonghits4algernon
Summary: Kim wakes to an empty bed and the sound of cooking
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight, Kim Burgess/Erin Lindsay
Series: Three Squares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Breakfast

Kim woke up to a cold, empty bed and the smell of... pancakes? She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and checked the time. 6 am. She got out of bed and if the brisk morning air didn’t fully wake her, the feel of the cold hardwood floor against her bare feet did.

She walked down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise and risk waking anyone up. She was rewarded with the sight of her girlfriend relaxing at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, feet propped up on a chair next to her, getting playfully chastised by her adoptive father. 

“Erin, I don’t care, you’re a grown adult, do not put your damn feet up at my breakfast table.”

“Oh come on, my feet aren’t even  _ on  _ the table, they’re on the chair! It’s not gonna kill anyone. Since when did you ever even care about etiquette?”

“Erin do not fucking start with me,” Voight growled, pointing a vaguely threatening spatula in Erin’s direction. The image of her usually terrifying, no-nonsense boss scolding her girlfriend like a child was a bit too much for her and Kim started laughing. Everyone suddenly turned to her, standing by the stairs and giggling behind her hand. 

Antonio decided to break the silence, “Coffee? The pot’s still warm.” 

“Yeah, please.” She sat in the chair Erin nudged forward with her foot.

“Just keepin it warm for you, babe.” Erin smiled sweetly at her. Hank muttered something under his breath.

“Uh huh. So… pancakes huh? No sugary cereal or instant oats today?”

Hank answered her “Nope. We used to have pancakes for breakfast with the kids when they were younger. Chopped fruit, sausages, eggs sunny side up, the works.”

”Oh yeah, the ‘nuclear family’ special. My favorite time when we did this was when Hank was working and Camille was sick or something so Justin tried to cook for the both of us. He ended up burning all of the pancakes and undercooking some of the sausages  _ and _ making a huge mess. I’m lucky I didn’t get food poisoning!” Erin subconsciously brought a hand to her stomach. 

“Huh. I seem to remember that a little differently than you do.  _ I _ remember you getting sick all over the stairs and nearly breaking your goddamn neck.”  Erin turned red at the correction while Antonio smiled into his mug at the easy rhythm Hank and his daughter fell into even after time spent apart.

“Anyway… Kim, how do you take your eggs?” Antonio set down his mug and grabbed a large pan out of a cabinet.

“Oh I-”

“Scrambled it is,” he interrupted. He reached into the fridge and pulled out some eggs and various veggies from the crisper. Antonio opened another cabinet and got a cutting board and began chopping some chives and green onions. “You bought more pepper right, amor?” Hank grabbed a plastic bottle from the spice rack by the stove, handing it to Antonio. 

“Hey honey, we still have any of that weird hippie syrup left? Erin, go grab some plates” Hank flipped the pancake he was working on. 

“The one Eva bought? Yeah, we should still have some. Can one of you check the fridge for the syrup?” He started cracking eggs into the pan. “So what are you two up to now? I mean with Erin being in New York and all.” 

“We’re taking it step by step, you know. Oh, thank you!” Hank set a plate with a stack of fresh pancakes in the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves to. “I’ll go look for that syrup. You know, if you had told me a few years ago that I’d be in Hank Voight’s kitchen, having breakfast with him and his boyfriend, dating his daughter, I’d have laughed you out of the station.” Hank and Antonio shared a look and then chuckled to themselves at her comment. “What? You don’t think life can be a bit weird sometimes?”

“No, no, I think you have a point, it’s just laying it out like that; I never would have expected to be here either. I mean… couple years ago, Antonio was out for my throat. Now we’re here playing house. Life’s funny like that.” Hank sat down and began serving himself. “You done yet, honey?”

“Just about, amor,” he turned around and placed a helping of scrambled eggs on each plate. Antonio placed the pan in the sink and turned off the burner. He served himself some of the various things on the table, sitting down and pressing a kiss to the side of Hank’s head . 

“Have you told the team you’re dating my dad yet? I mean not that it’s any of my business. I just, I feel like maybe they should know.” She turned to face Hank, “You _always_ know what’s going on in everyone else’s life, it’s time to let them in for a change. Don’t you think?” 

“It’s not like anyone will react negatively! You’re technically not breaking your rule, right? And everyone at intelligence will be fine, they’ll probably be happy you have someone!” Kim smiled warmly.

Hank seemed to mull this over for a moment. “Hmmm… what do you think?”

Antonio set down his mug, “Ultimately, it’s probably up to you, seeing as you’re the one working with them, but I think… I think we should definitely say something. This team is our family, and we know them, we know they’re going to be matu- well, we know they’re not going to react badly. Worst we’ll get is teasing from Adam.”

“Worst  _ you’ll _ get. You really think Adam is going to tease Hank?”

“Has New York affected your memory? This is  _ Adam _ we’re talking about. Of course he’s gonna crack off a few jokes.”

“Yeah but… you don’t think he’s gonna try and use this as an in with the boss man so he can do some in-house dating of his own?” Erin laughed, “Haven’t you seen the way he and-“

Antonio put a hand up to stop her, “We have eyes. We also aren’t technically dating in-house since I’m at vice right now.” 

“Not to mention that I’m his superior and I can do what damn well please. Fuck’s he gonna do about it?” Hank popped a forkful of pancake into his mouth, everyone chuckled lightly at that.

Everyone sat and ate and talked as if nothing had changed. Hank showed everyone pictures of Daniel, Erin talked about her new job in New York and how every so often she was able to talk to the SVU detectives and catch up, Antonio talked about working vice and how different it was from intelligence, Kim caught him up on miscellaneous office gossip. It was... peaceful? Happy? Relaxed? Whatever it was, it was a short reprieve from their hectic and borderline traumatic everyday lives. 

Short seemed like an accurate way to describe it because sooner, rather than later, someone’s phone had gone off, signaling a new case and breaking the easy calm they had created.

“Speak of the devil, huh?” 

“Speak for  _ yourselves _ , I wasn’t the one talking about work,” Erin joked. She picked up her and Kim’s dishes, “Good luck, Hank. Love you.” She kissed Kim goodbye. 

“Good luck in New York.” Hank hugged her. Antonio put his fist out. 

“Don’t. I already know it’s gonna be one of those finger explosion fist bumps.” Erin narrowed her eyes.

“You really think I’m gonna do that again? Give me some credit.” 

Erin suddenly pulled him into a hug. “Take care of him. And yourself,” she whispered. Antonio wrapped his arms around her. 

“Always will.” He gave her one last squeeze and they all went their separate ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! feel free to look for my tumblr: billandtedsexcellentgaywedding!


End file.
